


A Whole New World

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Might consider making this a full fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Thranduil finds himself in present day.





	A Whole New World

Natalia woke up on Saturday morning grinning at the cold day and the grey morning. Odd for one to grin at a dreary day but Natalia was one of those that waited on baited breath for the first signs of winter. 

Getting out of bed, Natalia put the kettle on and went about her morning routine. All was well until she heard a knock at her door.

 _'Odd,'_ she thought with a furrowed brow,  _'Mom said she was going to be by tomorrow, and I'm ahead at work.'_

Making her way to the front door to find... _'What on Earth?!'_

Thranduil...Or more like a very good cosplayer. He has to be for him to look so much like the actor. Handsomely so if she did say so herself.

"Uh...may I help you?" She asked the man at her door.

'Thranduil' looked around the secluded looking house and then at her with a furrowed brow and dare she say it...an air of being better than anyone.

"I'm not sure did you drive here?" She said looking at the 6'5 tall looking man.

"Drive, what is that?" he said looking clearly confused.

"Like a car?" She said slowly inching back into her home ready to close the door on the cosplaying man if need be.

The cosplayer only stared harder at her.

"Umm...if you're looking fro a place to stay there's an inn down the road that way," She said taking another step back.

"Why do you do that?" he said noticing her shuffle.

"Well, it's a bit odd seeing a character impersonator knocking at my door on a Saturday morning," Natalia said as she partly hid behind the door.

The man's eyes widened at her words.

"Impersonator!?" He said in disbelief, "I'll have you know I was in a meeting between the dwarves of Erebor and Men of Dale discussing negotiations for a treaty for peace between our peoples."

Natalia's eyes widened at his admission and opened the door and invited him in.

"Here," she said handing him the book  _'The Hobbit_.'

Thranduil took the book and perused through the pages his eyes widening by the page.

"What is the date?" he asked looking up at her.

"October 24, 2017," she said matter of factly.

Thranduil looked around her house now noticing the television, stereo system and other electronics. 

Natalia saw that he was getting overwhelmed but before she could even say anything to calm him down the Elven King passed out cold on her floor.

"Great," she muttered as she pulled him to lay down.

Natalia kneeled beside him and placed his head on her lap and with a wet dish towel proceeded to slowly coax him back to awareness.

 _'What am I suppose now?'_ She thought as she dabbed his forehead.


End file.
